Table Tennis
in a match against Alisha.]] Table Tennis '''is one of the 12 games available for play in Wii Sports Resort. The basic gameplay involves holding the Wii Remote like a paddle and hitting the ping-pong ball across the table as it comes toward the player. There are two variations of the game, Match and Return Challenge. Match Match involves playing against another player or a computer-generated Mii and trying to make the ball bounce twice on the other side of the table in a first-to-six-points match. To win, the player must have at least '''six points (or eleven if you chose to play in an 11-point match) and have a two-point lead over the opposing player. The first computer-generated Mii you will encounter is Cole, with a skill level of 11-15. The skills of the following opponents multiply rapidly. Tips *The spin of the ball can be altered by changing the angle of which the player hits the ball. *Hold down 2 on the warning screen and continue to play an 11-point match, where the CPUs hit faster. *After beating Lucía you can hold 1 to play with a hotel slipper (makes a "bup" noise). Lucía Lucía is the champion at''' Table Tennis''' and is faced when your skill is 1485 or higher. Her level is anywhere from 1496-1500. If you lose to her you could drop up to 150 points in skill level. Non-Pro Class Players Very Easy *Cole (Level 11-15) *Keiko (Level 26-30) *Gabriele' (Level 41-45)' *Marco (Level 56-60) *Megan' (Level 71-75)' *Steph' (Level 86-90)' Easy *Gabi (Level 101-105) *Eva (Level 116-120) *Jackie (Level 131-135) *Andy (Level 146-150) *Gwen (Level 161-165) *Midori (Level 176-180) *Miguel (Level 191-195) *Luca (Level 206-210) *Takumi (Level 221-225) *Hiromi (Level 236-240) *Tomoko (Level 251-255) *Jessie (Level 266-270) *Ian (Level 281-285) Somewhat Easy *Shinta (Level 296-300) *Tatsuaki (Level 311-315) *Hiroshi (Level 326-330) *Giovanna (Level 341-345) *Pablo (Level 356-360) *Elisa (Level 371-375) *Fritz (Level 386-390) *Eddy (Level 401-405) *Eduardo (Level 416-420) *Ryan (Level 431-435) *Alisha (Level 446-450) *Ursula (Level 461-465) *Ashley (Level 476-480) *Nick (Level 491-495) Medium *Silke (Level 506-510) *Saburo (Level 521-525) *Rachel (Level 536-540) *Sarah (Level 551-555) *Martin (Level 566-570) *Emma (Level 581-585) *Shouta (Level 596-600) Somewhat Hard *Hayley (Level 611-615) *Pierre (Level 626-630) *Michael (Level 641-645) *Sakura (Level 656-660) *Maria (Level 671-675) Hard *Anna (Level 686-690) *Susana (Level 701-705) *Oscar (Level 716-720) *Daisuke (Level 731-735) *Fumiko (Level 746-750) *Haru (Level 761-765) *Matt (Level 776-780) *Alex (Level 791-795) *Naomi (Level 806-810) *Miyu (Level 821-825) *Jake (Level 836-840) *Tyrone (Level 851-855) Very Hard *George (Level 866-870) *Chika (Level 881-885) *Chris (Level 896-900) *Shinnosuke (Level 911-915) *Tommy (Level 926-930) *Rin (Level 941-945) *Sandra (Level 956-960) *Patrick (Level 971-975) *Barbara (Level 986-990) * Pro Class: Extremely Hard/Master *Stéphanie (Level 1001-1005) *Takashi (Level 1016-1020) *Sota (Level 1031-1035) *Abby (Level 1046-1050) *Misaki (Level 1061-1065) *Abe (Level 1076-1080) *Marisa (Level 1091-1095) *Hiromasa (Level 1106-1110) *Emily (Level 1121-1125) *Vincenzo (Level 1136-1140) *Holly (Level 1151-1155) *David (Level 1166-1170) *Steve (Level 1181-1185) *James (Level 1196-1200) Nearly Impossible/Super Master *Ai (Level 1211-1215) *Yoko (Level 1226-1230) *Ren (Level 1241-1245) *Mike (Level 1256-1260) *Kentaro (Level 1271-1275) *Rainer (Level 1286-1290) *Asami (Level 1301-1305) *Víctor (Level 1316-1320) *Theo (Level 1331-1335) *Mia (Level 1346-1350) *Shohei (Level 1361-1365) *Kathrin (Level 1376-1380) *Nelly (Level 1391-1395) *Greg (Level 1406-1410) *Helen (Level 1421-1425) *Julie (Level 1436-1440) Ultimate *Siobhán (Level 1451-1455) *Akira (Level 1466-1470) *Yoshi (Level 1481-1485) Champion Lucía (Level 1496-1500) (NOTE: She rarely misses hits.) How to Defeat the Champion If you can beat everyone up until the champion, Lucía, you will need to know these tips. If Lucía paddles a ball off of the table, watch as a small sun appears around the ball. This is called an ion shot. If you succeed to hit it, the next ball Lucía will offer will be very fast, and it will be outlined in red (unless she takes too long to return the ball). There is a way to hit this without a sun around you. If you hit an exceptionally strong shot, there will be a sun around Lucía. Hit the ball quickly again and you will get a red-outlined shot. You will find that if you do not succeed in hitting a red-outlined shot from Lucía, you will somersault as you fall. But wait! There's still a chance! If you hit the ball fast enough with your paddle, you might be able to recover the ball. Scoring If you win in a 6-point match, this is the skill formula: 6 - 0 = +150 skill 6 - 1 = +125 skill 6 - 2 = +100 skill 6 - 3 = +75 skill 6 - 4 = +50 skill If you win in an 11-point match, this is the skill formula: 11 - 0 = +150 skill 11 - 1 = +136 skill 11 - 2 = +122 skill 11 - 3 = +109 skill 11 - 4 = +95 skill 11 - 5 = +81 skill 11 - 6 = +68 skill 11 - 7 = +54 skill 11 - 8 = +40 skill 11 - 9 = +27 skill Easter Eggs After you defeat Lucía, press, and hold (1) when choosing your character, then release it at the loading screen. This unlocks using a hotel slipper ("bup" paddle) as your new paddle. using the hotel slipper against Siobhán.]] Press and hold (2) when choosing your character, then release it at the loading screen. This unlocks an 11-point match, instead of the usual 6 points. Spins and Curves A spin is applied to the ball to change the direction it will go depending on the type of spin you apply. A curve is applied to the ball with the racquet and alters the ball's travel pattern. Spins * Backspin: Hold your paddle as flat as possible. A backspin will make the ball come back to you. * Topspin: Hold your paddle pointing close to the ground. A topspin makes the ball travel much farther but it will give it a lower bounce. * Sidespin: Hold your paddle flat, pointing it down. A sidespin makes the ball bounce to the left or right upon landing. * Middlespin: Hold your paddle facing away from your side. A middlespin will make the ball stop spinning. * Booster-Topspin: Hold your paddle close to your head, with the edge closest to your head. When a booster shot is possible, hit the ball when it's at its bounce peak. A Booster-topspin will make the ball bounce fast and often over the opponent's head, making this a good spin to use. * Booster-Backspin: Hold your paddle so that the red side is concealed (black if you're left-handed). When a booster shot is possible, hit the ball almost as soon as it hits the table. A Booster-Backspin will cause the ball to fly short but long and fast. * Booster-Middle Spin: Hold your paddle like you were to do a normal topspin. When a booster shot is possible, hit the ball in the middle of its bounce going up. A Booster-Middlespin will cause the ball to bounce higher when the opponent hits to cause another booster shot to be possible. Curves * Side curve: Side curves can often be created by using backspins. * Up curve: The Up curve or "top curve" will make the ball travel even faster when paired with a topspin. To do this, angle your paddle out slightly while doing a topspin. Return Challenge Return Challenge has one or more players attempt to return as many ping-pong balls as possible without missing one or hitting it off the table. The trainer is Greg. One return is equal to one point. Cans will start appearing on the table after 10 points and will give you three points if you hit them. The maximum number of points is 999. Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Sports Category:Wii Category:Table Tennis